Seth Clarke
Seth Matthew Clarke is the son of Clio, Muse of History. He is not to be confused with the Seth who once dated Abby, or Seth Zuroku, son of Thanatos. Life Before Camp Seth was born on November 16th, 1994 on Olympus to the Muse, Clio, and Jacob Clarke. He grew up with his father in Detroit, Michigan. As his family was very well off and owned numerous properties, Seth also spent time in the San Francisco Bay Area, and Manhattan, New York as a child. Seth spent most of his school years in Detroit, although going to school in San Francisco for a few months middle school. Seth was known as the 'quiet kid with the diary', who was often picked on and called gay for writing in his journal. At the age of sixteen, after being tripped at school, he then snapped at everyone and earned the respect of his fellow peers. Not only did he managed to tell them off, he also didn't realise he had been bleeding heavily where he had been scratched by a rock as he tripped. However, Seth chose to continue being somewhat of a loner, and didn't engage in very many social activities. At the age of seventeen, during his winter break of his senior year, Seth was told that he was a demigod and that he was required to attend Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood Seth found the move rather strange and difficult. Halfway through his senior year, Seth wished there was some way he could finish high school, without having to leave Camp Half-Blood. He has managed to recieve his GED via correspondence, which means if he chooses, he may attend college next fall. Due to his anti-social and awkward nature, Seth found it difficult to make friends and fit in, so spent most of his time by himself. The only person he would count as a proper friend would be Min Xavier, daughter of Mercury. He finds the other people nice enough, but isn't sure how to communicate with them. As the only child of Clio at camp, Seth is the Cabin Counsellor of his cabin, and one of the older campers at Camp Half-Blood. However, he seems to be one of the most anti-social and awkward campers there. He also doesn't excel at any training in particular, but seems to be better at archery than anything else that he has tried. Personality Seth is considered rather bright, but very awkward and anti-social. These problems stem from the problems he had with his family and the feeling of detatchment. He finds it hard to make friends and connect with people, not really understanding what love truly is. Seth fears that although he gets the general idea of it through theory, he will never be able to put it into practice and love for someone. Seth is also very curious about things, and is sometimes brutually honest. He doesn't know how to spare people's feelings, nor does he know how to lie to protect them. Using his photographic memory, Seth also seems like a human encyclopaedia. Family Clio, Muse of History - Mother Jacob Clarke - Father James Clarke - Uncle Eve Clarke - Aunt David Clarke - Cousin Lana Clarke - Cousin Rachel Anderson - Aunt Timothy Anderson - Uncle Sarah Anderson - Cousin Timothy Anderson, Jr. - Cousin Chanel Anderson - Cousin Douglas Clarke - Grandfather Ariella Clarke - Grandmother Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Greek Campers Category:Greek Category:Seth Clarke Category:Cabin 35: Clio